


You're Late

by TheBrooklynSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrooklynSoldier/pseuds/TheBrooklynSoldier
Summary: Since your husband is a soldier and is required to frequently be set missions and tasks, it's occasionally all the time that you'd find yourself home alone waiting for him. For the while, you knew he always came just in time for dinner and if he worked overtime, he would message you and hope that you were alright.As for tonight, it was different. Thunderous rain and cold weather, days since you last saw him and you haven't been sleeping because of it. Where was he?He was late.





	You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm here with another one shot, today, it being a Marvel one! I'm not the biggest Marvel fan (just like I said exactly about Shawn Mendes) but the Marvel Cinematic Universe is truly one of the most remarkable things that have entered my life. Honestly, I liked DC before but I didn't give Marvel a chance and well, now I am here! 
> 
> I'm quite the Bucky and Steve person but my first preference was actually Spiderman and on the lean side of Quill. If you'd like any requests or would like a specific Marvel One Shot, feel free to comment it down and tell me your preference along with some extra details! I'm open to anything, including Male and Male so yes, Stucky maybe on my list ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one shot, everyone! Love you all! <3

It was getting colder, puffs of hot air were starting to become visible in the freezing atmosphere, and although it was the autumn season and things were beginning to drop in temperature, you refused to turn on the heater or at least get yourself warm and comfortable. 

You were worried, to say the least. You were out of your mind and inflicting this uncomfortable nature on yourself all because you were getting more worried as each hour passed. Your friends told you all the time to make sure to always grab a nice cup of tea and wrap yourself in multiple layers of clothing and blankets since Brooklyn could get chilly at times but this time, you couldn’t get a single thought into your head except one. 

_Three days had gone._

Maybe you were just too overprotective. After all, he was a soldier, for god sake. He had his duties and he did it for the country. Some days, a little mission needed a bit more work than usual and it was common these days, but why were you so worried about it? 

Three days without him, three days suffering in the cold, it’s hard having to force it on yourself when all you care about more is the one you love most. 

Just outside the cold and frosty household of yours, the heavy rain poured down and hit against the tiles of the roof, much more droplets hitting against the wet concrete just on the pavement and road outside. Dark skies and dull lamp posts created a gloomy atmosphere, the small amount of moonlight slipping in through the grey clouds made it eery and unsafe in some way. 

All with the lights turned off and no available light source in your house to help illuminate the place, you moved your leg on the couch, helping move your body into a more comfortable position and laying yourself horizontally across the cushions as you stared at the ceiling with bags under your eyes. 

_When will he be home?_

_When will he finally be back?_

The more you thought about it, the more you wanted to cry and crawl into a ball and hope that it wasn’t what you thought it was or that it would all be over soon and he’d be there for you. 

Attention solely focused on the dull beige colour of the ceiling, you watched the flickering light of clapping lightning bolts illuminate the room for a fraction of a second before becoming dark again. Among the sounds and loud noises of the rain, a door being turned and shut followed by heavy footsteps and short huffs. 

You lifted yourself off the couch suddenly, standing up and placing your bare feet on the cold floor before gasping and freezing at your spot. 

“You’re late.” You muttered, looking at him up and down with worry as he nodded his head without saying a word, almost with guilt. 

He was dripping with water, all over his dampened suit, his boots were still worn on his feet and a trail of mud could be seen following behind him. He was pale, he looked tired, breathing heavily and almost on the verge of collapsing, you couldn’t stand seeing him look so frail and immediately went to help him. 

“Sit down, Steve, I’ll get a towel.” 

With that, he did as you said without saying anything and placed himself on the soft cushion. Frantically running towards the cupboard and reaching for your spare towels, you grabbed one and ran back to him, opening up the soft fabric and brushing it against his skin, removing the stray water droplets from his cheeks, hair and clothing. 

You wiped at his soft strands, rubbing the water off the blonde streaks of his hair as you fought off the urge to break down into tears. He kept his head down, all you could hear was his breathing as you kept at his locks. 

“I’m sorry,” was what he said as he placed his gloved hands on the side of your hips and resting his head on your stomach. “I’m sorry, Y/N…” 

You pressed your lips hard as tears began to fall and land softly on his hair. You could feel the fabric of your shirt dampening from the leftover water from his locks, along with his own tears. Grabbing his hair and slowly caressing his scalp, you thread your fingers through and pulled him closer to you tightly, tighter than ever before. There he wrapped his arms around your waist and urging you to come closer to him, muffling his soft cries into your shirt. 

“I’m sorry that I was late…” You made out what he was saying. “I should’ve told you sooner… I should’ve told you sooner…” 

“Steve… Steve, please don’t say that…” 

“You were probably worried because of me… H-How could I have been such a reckless person...” 

“Steve! Please!” Your muffled cries echoed through the house as you held onto his hair and brought him to your chest, allowing him to feel you pacing heartbeat. 

“I was worried because you were gone for so long that I missed you… But I know it was for your own good… You did it all, everything for me and everyone else, right?” 

He stayed silent, sniffing within your chest. 

“I still love you, no matter what, not even a tall wall can separate us…” 

Without saying a word, you watched as his figure stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around your back and pulling you close, allowing you to feel his own heartbeat. It was fast, strong and loud as it made the thumping sounds echo into your ears. His warmth soothed you, the long cold that was making you suffer was no longer there as Steve’s body encased you in heat. You smiled for a while with the dampening droplets of tears falling down your cheeks as you placed your arms around his waist and relaxed in his hands. 

“Thank you for understanding Y/N,” He whispered deeply into your ears. “I honestly don’t know what it would be like to live in a world without you… No one is ever as gifted as you... No one is as lucky as me...” 

“Same for me too, Rogers.” 

_“I love you, so much.”_

_**“I already know that, which is why I love you more.”** _


End file.
